Pullrope
by couldbethat
Summary: Karkat and Terezi are matesprits, but the surge of jealousy that Karkat gets when she talks to Dave is starting to get in the way. Kar/Tez, little bit of Dave/Tez. M for sexual stuff and language. First story! Previously "I'm Not an Idiot if I Fight for Her." Just hit 20,000 views! You guys are amazing. Resumed after 1.5 years, let's do this.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas.

You wake up in a pile of ripped scalemates and stuffing. Groaning, you stretch, and looked around. All was well... wait. She's talking to him. God damn coolkid, he has no idea... and look at her, just chugging away with her "H3H3H3"s and her 'oh I'm so blind protect my hot flirty ass'. I mean, sure she _did _have a pretty nice ass, but... No! Gog _dammit_ Vantas, focus! He's hitting on your matesprit! She already talked to him more than she did with you... but of course your conversations with her had to be more meaningful! Yes of course, that had to be true.

She giggles, seeming embarrassed. He smiles at her, and she blushes.

This... is not happening. No, it can't be.

Wait, did you just see a glare off of his shades? He turned? _Toward you?_ You get up, intending to show that fucking asslicker what's what. She stops smiling as he says something else, slightly nodding toward you. She turns, smiling wide and jogging over. The coolkid slinks away, after giving a slight scowl in your general direction. She gives you a hug, and you wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her close. The blond is still watching you two, so you take a chance, and peck her on the lips. After that, you don't notice him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my fucking matesprit?"

"No of course you are, it was just pretty unlike you if you ask me." she retorts, with a slightly mocking tone, but she gives you that alligator grin that you love so much as well, so you just have to take another taste. "I-mmph! Mmm..."

Over this past year on this fucking meteor, you've grown. Everyone had, mostly for the better. Especially Terezi, she... well lets just say she wasn't exactly lacking in the looks department, in fact, she was so un-lacking she should've probably opened a store with all that look, and named it "BL1ND B34UTY". She was definitely more curvy, and her body had matured... very nicely. She was also infinitely more outgoing with the concupiscent side of the quadrants, and that came with all the perks of the filial parts too. And that both pleased and worried Karkat. Pleased because... well... the obvious reasons, and worried because of a particular Dave Strider, who he was certain was dying to get some of that fine blind ass. Karkat too was far more outgoing with the filial stuff, but of course had to be a gentletroll at least some of the time.

You glide your tongue over her lips, sending a slight shudder through her body. In response, she slips hers to dance just behind your fangs, teasing, feeling... You "accidentally" fall back into the squishy scalemate pile, and she pulls back, laughing.

"Could you be any more forward? You do know that we're still in public, right?"

You smirk, of course you know, that's the point! Where else to make your mark than where other people can see it?

"Then maybe we should take this to a more private location...?"

"Oh, is that what you want now?" She asked, rather sneeringly. She was smirking, and dancing her fingers on the back of your neck, just a light touch, but enough to send waves of very sensual energy through your body. How is it that this much love _and_ lust could be present in one troll?

"Oh how you know me so well, you sexy blind bitch."

"I know you soooo well that I think you might be able to handle waiting just a little longer."

You scowl. Damn, you were so close! She's probably just saving it for that perfect moment, like all girls do... or most girls... Nonetheless, you're the only guy around here (save Gamzee) that hasn't gotten tail yet... Unless Dave hasn't... and from how he acts, you think he hasn't. That makes you smile, thats why he wants it so bad. But he does seem to have this... _effect_ on her... makes her almost drunk. Worries you to death. She's told you that it would be her first... and if he took it before you could get to her... Heads would roll.

But of course, so would tears. No matter how much you want her... you'd have to deal with it. It would destroy you, sure... but you just love her that much.

You lean in and give her another kiss, letting her take control. It's fun, seeing how she can make you react to what she does with her tongue...

But what's more fun, is being with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi Pyrope

He walks up to you while you're at your station, and pulls up a chair.

"Hey."

You pause before responding. "To what do I owe the pleasure, oh great coolkid?"

He smirks, "Just checking in. How're the old quadrants coming?"

You blush. He learned the word? How much else does he know about the quadrants? Does he know about you and Karkat? Maybe he can explain what these feelings you've been having... what was the word? Live? Lofe? Some human emotion, a romantic one... that wasn't pity or hatred. "Actually I have a few questions... for you."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh? What ever could they be?" He asks, in a way that seemed... knowing.

You turn toward him, his expression and tone confusing you. "Rose was telling me about this romantic human emotion... lofe? Can you explain it to me?"

He seems surprised. "Love? There's a lot that I could explain. What do you want to know about it?"

She thought about that. So it was more complicated than she knew. She had to phrase her questions in a way so that he wouldn't catch on that she was talking about Karkat. "If I 'loved' someone... what would it feel like? Like when I'm around them, what would it feel like?"

He paused, watching her face. She seemed genuine. Was this a hint? Was she discreetly confessing to him?

"Your chest would feel funny. It would start beating faster, maybe even feel like it skipped a beat. You would always be concerned about whether they liked you or what they thought of you. And you would be obsessing over whether you were attractive to them or not, always stressing the details. Over analyzing everything. Often that leaves you discouraged, because you would interpret the signs wrong. But if you really do love someone... I think that you should tell them."

For a second she was taken aback. He had bridged from answering her question to giving her advice on a problem she hadn't even asked advice on. "Where did that come from?" she asked, blinking.

"You think you love someone, right?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

She stared at him, then a giggle escaped her lips. She sat back, relaxing. "I think so."

"Am I allowed to ask who?"

That made her jump. "No! I forbid you!" She declared, pointing a finger. That was _not_ happening. Not yet.

He smirked. It was so him.

Not.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Strider

Just watching her made you happy.

In _many _different ways.

She was... enticing as she walked around the lab. Interesting. Sexy, and of course, in a matespritship with Karkat. It would be SO much fun to watch him break as you pried her from his angst-y, unappreciative grip. Did he even actually care about her? You think not. It would be a refreshing change for her if she had someone that wasn't just begging for her body all the time. She bent over to pick up a scalemate, leaving you with an incredible view.

Ok, you would be begging at least some of the time. With a body like that? Who wouldn't be?

Of course you knew you already had more than just a crush on her. And she had been giving off body language that suggested more than just shitty comic-swapping buddy-ness between the two of you.

But you still couldn't get that conversation out of your head.

"You think you love someone, right?" you had asked her.

She had immediately blushed, her red eyes growing wider. Then she had sat back, giggling. "I think so..."

So who was it already? Was she really falling for Karkat? How could she be _attracted_ to someone so... uncool? Was she not picking up your ever-so-subtle less-than-ironic hints? Did she really not get it?

Was she so focused on Karkat that she hadn't seen it? The faint smile you had developed from watching her dripped off your face as that thought entered your mind. _No, that's completely preposterous. _You think to yourself. _Surely she would've noticed something by now._ You watch silently as she jogs (bouncy bouncy) over to, urgh, Karkat and, ack, licks his cheek. He looks up and smiles at her, practically beaming. But there was something different about his smile... it seemed, genuine, innocent almost. What had changed? As soon as you think the question you answer it.

He wasn't looking at her like she was a pleasure toy. And she noticed it.

God damn, he had figured out that he would get there faster by not asking? Code fucking red! Or, er, some other color that was considered bad, because at this point red was considered very very good. But code fucking... color! This was bad, he had realized that he was being a shitty matesprit! Well you were just determined to pry her away from him, so game on, Vantasshole. She _will _be yours.

Mark your fucking red colored words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aghhh! I'm sorry for short updates, but I-**

**Oh fuck it, no excuses, I'm just sorry.**

**Just so you know, things are getting hotter over the next few chapters (including this one) and because it's hard to imply, the horns ARE an erogenous zone for the trolls. Just warning you. The chapters will probably get a little longer too, as I get a bit more comfortable with the story as a whole.**

**Thanks for reading, by the way! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**-z/S **

Karkat Vantas

You're smiling up at her, beaming. The coolkid is a ways away from the two of you, intently watching. You have a kind look on your face, one that shows just how much you love her, and not how much you want her.

And she's standing there, mesmerized by your expression. You stand up, rising a head taller than her. She shivers. Her horns come up to your lower lip, the perfect height advantage. She's looking up at you, and slowly wraps her arms around your neck, pulling herself up to snuggle her head in the crook of your neck, breathing slowly and deeply. Your arms instinctually wrap around her waist, and you steal a quick glance at the blonde across the room, who is now red in the face and trying to hide it. You smirk and bring your attention back to the beautiful blind girl in your arms. Her face is starting to flush, and you just can't help but to nuzzle her ear. Sighing, she clings to your neck, lifting her feet off the ground.

"So where are we going?" she asks you, with a light, airy voice. You smile, not answering, just starting to walk. It's a little difficult with her legs in the way, so you pull them up around your waist, one at a time. She lets out a faint gasp, but doesn't protest. On your way to the secluded room you set up (y'know, in case she changed her mind whenever you asked), you glance at her every so often. Her cheeks are bright teal, and you can't help but think about how romantic, how amazing this will be...

She shifts a little in your arms, pulling closer. Her breasts are full on pressed up against you, and you can feel them... ah... _so well, _even though she's wearing a bra. As you two turn the last corner, you can already feel a small tent of manhood forming between your legs. You open the door, and walk in, closing it behind you. She slips down off of you, taking a whiff. There was a king-size bed, and an equally as big recoupracoon. A dark red sofa sat in front of a coffee table, which stood in front of a lit fireplace.

"Did you set this up?" she whispers, turning back toward you.

The corners of your mouth turn up again. All this bullshit just made you smile like an asshole. "Yeah, smell good?"

She gives you that adorable alligator grin. "Not as good as you right now, Karkles."

Your smile widens. You reach a hand up to the side of her neck, pulling her closer. Finally your lips touch, and she moves in ever so slowly, wrapping her arms around your neck once again. You lift her up in the same way as you did when you carried her here, and her hands tangle in your hair. Sitting down on the bed, you take a position where she's straddling you. You lean in and kiss her, more passionately this time. Her hands slip down from her hair and to your shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time, from the top down.

God damn tease.

Once all the buttons were undone, she slips the shirt off your shoulders. Your breath hitches. _God fucking dammit Vantas, calm down! This is what you've been waiting for, right? So don't fucking screw it up by getting nervous!_

Inner you was right, what if she took it the wrong way? Or worse, mentioned it to someone? Like Kanaya? Or, gog forbid, Strider. Her chilly hands started exploring your now bare chest. Feeling, memorizing each line and muscle. She pulls away, and before you can ask what was wrong, you're trying to hold back a moan, because her tongue is all over you. Licking the pathways and lines she had merely been touching only a moment before. You know you should do something for her... but it just... feels... hnng. Her tongue strays a little south, and you let out a grunt, anticipating. But she only comes back up to your mouth, as if to say "_your turn_", leaving you quite hot and bothered.

Gently, you slip your tongue into her mouth, holding her to you by keeping you hands on her cheeks. One of them slides quietly up her head, through her hair. You gently twirl the locks around your finger, circling. Slowly you make your way up to her horns, and stroke one of them gently. She moans into your mouth, causing a shiver to run through you. You rub a little faster, and circle around the tip, then dip down to the base, and back up. She bites your lip, trying to keep from crying out in pleasure. You smirk into your sloppy makeouts. Your other hand slips off of her cheek and up the girls shirt, exploring with a feather light touch. She squirms, but you can tell she doesn't mind. You somehow make your way up to her upper back, where a thin strap of lace is hooked together. Easily unhooking the thing (yes, with one hand, because you are just that fucking talented), you let it hang there for a minute, before pulling away completely to bring her shirt over her head. Her arms lift up lazily when needed, and she slips off the bra herself. You stare for a moment, then lean in and nuzzle her neck, kissing it gingerly, and letting your fangs bite down ever so slightly. She gasps, then proceeds to nibble on your ear. So _this _is how you're doing it? You smirk into her beautiful gray skin, continuing to bite and suck, but also bringing your hands around to massage her breasts, squeezing, stroking, and groping. She whimpers, reaching for your horns. All of a sudden, you can't focus, because of the pure _bliss_ you're in. You lay back on the bed, pulling her with you. Your fingers slip downward, trembling from the continuous horn rubbing, reaching for her buttons... and...

"Karkat..." she mutters, sounding breathless. You pretend like you don't hear her, you're _so close_. She says it again "Karkat." you undo the button and the zipper quite fast, slipping her pants off. "Karkat!" She repeats, louder this time. Was she trying to get your attention? You doubt it, but you still hesitate. Now she knows you heard her, but you persist onward, hoping she won't notice. As you slip your own pants off as well, she repeats, even louder. "Karkat! Sto-" but suddenly her lips became very busy. Her eyes widen and she pushes away, sitting up so fast she nearly falls off the bed "Stop!" she shouts.

You sit up slowly, watching her carefully. "What did I do?" You ask, a bit more harsh than you intended. She flinches, right as you realize you were being too mean.

"You're going too fast for me! I- I'm not ready for this yet!" she yells at you, getting noticeably more irritated by the minute.

You stare at her, completely dumbfounded. She had seemed so... into it. "Then why did you come with me here?" You shout back.

She shakes her head at you, getting off the bed and standing up "Is that the only reason you brought me here? To fuck me and then dump me as soon as you realized I was no good at it? Was that the whole point of this matespritship? To just... just..." she shakes her head again, looking like she's about to cry. You soften your expression, finally realizing what was happening. You get up, and attempt to comfort her.

**_CRACK_**

Suddenly the entire left side of your face stings like a son of a bitch. The force had actually knocked you over. You hear shuffling of cloth, and soft sobs. Then the door opens and slams shut.

_Good fucking job Vantas, you fucked it up, _and _you got beat up by a girl._


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, these next two chapters are happening simultaneously with one another, just in different locations and from the point of view of two different characters.**

**Thanks for the support! It is _very much _appreciated!**

**z/s****_**

Karkat Vantas

"It looks as if your jaw is broken." retorted a trying-to-be-kind, glowing jadeblood. But it was hard to be nice when you're holding back a lecture.

You groan, and wince at the pain. You had been able to put your pants back on after Terezi had stormed out, but Kanaya had come to investigate before you could manage to cover your top half, and panicked at the sight of blood. Specifically yours.

Oh yes, had you mentioned? Kanaya had found out your blood color over the past year, after nobody could spare her the blood for fear of passing out. She had asked if she could have yours, and after calming you down and swearing on her life that when she found out, her attitude toward you would remain unchanged, you had cautiously extended an arm, expecting her to break her promise immediately. But of course, she had merely widened her eyes as the warm taste had flowed into her mouth, much unlike the teals and purples of their comrades, and almost identical to the taste of the humans...

"We will have to wire your mouth shut in order for your jaw to heal properly."

You groan again, attempting to not jostle your jaw, but alas, you fail. The pain rips through your face as you struggle to keep from screaming, or crying, or both. Kanaya leaves, presumably to go alchemize the proper materials for this project. Maybe she can alchemize up a human "dentist" while she's at it. As you lay there in one of this god forsaken meteor's many thousands of rooms, currently set up as an operating room of sorts, you start pondering what exactly you did wrong. Why was she so mad? Was it really that big of a deal that he didn't stop right away? If anything that was a compliment, right? He didn't want to stop because of how sexy and amazing she was! Well, that was the _main_ reason anyway. So why was she still so mad at him? The whole big situation ended hours ago! You replay that conversation over in your head, for the millionth time.

"You're going too fast for me! I- I'm not ready for this yet!"

"Then why did you come with me here?"

"Is that the only reason you brought me here? To fuck me and then dump me as soon as you realized I was no good at it? Was that the whole point of this matespritship? To just... just..."

Just _what?_ Did she really think that was the only point? But looking back on what _you_ hadsaid to _her_...

"Then why did you come with me here?"

Hmm... maybe it was the way she heard it? Maybe she thought that you only brought her there for filial stuff...? But you hadn't! Honest to gog it was only a romantic retreat! But... if you hadn't said those eight fucking words... maybe she wouldn't have punched you. Maybe you would have been able to calm her down. Maybe you two would have been able to finally-

"Sorry to interrupt your moment of thought, but we should really get started on this before Terezi inflicts any more damage on you, however deserving of it you may be."

Kanaya has a huge machine that looks like a robotic arm connected to the part of a sewing machine that actually sews. She also has, fuck, a few syringes filled with... something.

"Here, lets put you to sleep now..."

Oh, of course, anesthesia.

There's something cold on your arm, then a sharp prick, and then it's gone.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..." says a familiar voice... Kan... something...

Your vision fades. You're blind! Hehehe... blind...

You already miss her so much...

Blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY ARE MY DAVE CHAPTERS SO SHORT AUGH**

**Whatever, I've never really RPed as him anyway, so I guess it makes sense, I just hope you guys don't think that I'm purposefully not giving Dave enough attention... it's just that I'm incapable of doing so.**

**Terezi chapter up next.**

**z/S**

Dave Strider

The first thing you noticed was how teal and puffy her eyes were.

You had found the girl in a corner, glasses off, head in her hands, and clothing... well... it looked as if she had just kinda... thrown it on in a hurry. Her shirt was inside out and her pants were... I guess you could say askew? Her hair was slightly ruffled, and she was barefoot. But the first thing you noticed were her eyes, for she had obviously been crying. She hadn't looked up when you had approached, but she had greeted you.

"Hey coolkid." She had said, in a faint monotone. This immediately made you worry. Usually she greeted you with a lick to the face and a cheerful-yet-teasing "Hey Mr. Coolkid Von Nakkadoodlicious!", which had become an inside joke between the two of you after a remarkably shitty series of comics, 'nuff said.

You sit down next to her, mentally planning a questionnaire to throw at her. But before you can get a single thought out, the part of you that still thinks that it's cool to be obscure with a distressed girl around says "Hey, what's up?"

"Let's see, the ceiling, your ego, as usual, and... my level of depression. Yeah, those are some nice elevated things to answer your question with. Happy fucking wriggling day."

And yet she could still be snarky. That was a good sign, right? That she could still have emotions? "Well let's put 'noise' up there with it and have you tell me why the hell your depression is in an obviously elevated state."

She drops her hands and turns toward you, probably trying to decide whether or not you were being sincere. Then her face twitches, and she drops it back down to her hands.

"Karkat." she replies, in almost a whisper. If you hadn't been paying quite as much attention you probably would've missed it.

"Alright, lets go." you say, standing up. You offer her a hand. She looks up at you, or rather, smells up at you.

"Go where?"

"Don't girls eat ice cream when they're sad or something? We're going to go alchemize you some of that shit, then we're going to my room because your room is so fucking colorful it gives me a headache. Ok?" you state, in a rather 'duh'-like manner. But she actually smiles, and takes your hand, getting to her feet.

"Whatever you say, Nakkadoodlicious!"


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are lucky.**

**I'm sick, so I'm staying home, so I have more time to write chapters.**

**Yeah, I know I'm not living up to the rating I gave this, suck it up. There will be M things soon.**

**But how soon? That's up to you to find out. Reviews are appreciated, and DO in fact affect how fast I write!**

**-z/S**

Terezi Pyrope

You wake up in a bed. The human boy next to you is asleep. His arms are around your waist, and they're warm. You're warm. Everything is warm and happy and you have this feeling of satisfaction that... feels right. But before any of your readers get the wrong idea (because we all know just how much of a tease the writer is), let's recap on the night before, shall we?

He had offered you a hand, saying something about ice cream. It actually sounded pretty fun! You had taken it, smiling, and off to alchemize some delicious frozen flavored cream you went. Stupidly he had asked you what flavor you wanted. You had looked at him like an idiot.

"Cherry!" you shouted, drawing a moment's attention from some of the others that were in the lab. He smirked, and emptied his sylladex. He had always been rather clever when it came to alchemizing. Within minutes, the two of you had 14 pounds of delicious frozen dairy products (and two spoons, don't forget the spoons!) at your feet. You'd picked most of them up, and he had taken the remaining, and led you to his room. It looked like his room back home, DJ equipment taking up about half of the enormous room. Cords were running all over the floor, and in the corner was a bed. A human bed, that was completely red. Your eyes widened at the smell, and you'd immediately jogged over to it, and dumped the ice cream on it. He sighed, and closed the door behind you.

"So what's this whole deal with Karkat?" he asked, the moment you'd jumped onto the bed and opened a tub of ice cream. You flinch at his name, although you don't know why. It's not like he's _all_ bad... right?

"You might want to get comfortable first, it's a long and rather... I don't know, weird story? You might not like it, I know how much you hate him... And it involves... uh, filial-type-things?"

He had groaned, then sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up a tub of his own. "Just tell me already."

Taking a deep, but shaky, breath, you'd began. "Well... we were in the lab... and he had this look on his face... it, it was just... so, genuine, y'know?" You'd lied back on the pillows, twirling your spoon in the air like a parade stick. He'd crawled over and lied down next to you, but far enough away so that it wasn't awkward. You continue, "And... I was just speechless! He had never looked at me like that before... like I was his soul, and he would simply be unable to live without me, y'know? So he stood up, and... well... I'll save you the details. We went to a room... but he was going too fast for me, and even after I told him to stop, he kept going! He even hesitated a little after I said it, so I knew he could hear me. I tried telling him to stop more forcefully, but he shut me up by kissing me... So I pushed away. Nothing actually happened, per se... But we did have a little conversation thing... and-"

"Wait a sec, slow down. What was the conversation? What did he say to you?" he asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream. His was already halfway gone, but yours was only a few spoonfuls down. "Not to change the subject, but won't these melt by the time we get to them?"

"Oh shit, one sec." He got up, and gathered the unopened tubs, putting them in... a mini freezer? How had you not noticed that before? Oh well, it didn't matter. He'd put them away, and flopped back onto the bed, causing you to bounce slightly. "Continue?"

You ate some more before continuing. "Well, he asked me what he had done wrong 'this time', and I told him he was going too fast and... and... then he said..." you'd coughed, taking another shaky breath. You felt like you're about to start crying again, but you continued anyways. "He said... 'Then why did you come with me here?'-" Your voice had choked off at the end, making the presence of the silent tears known. He glanced over at you, and quietly pulled your head over to his shoulder.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." he'd muttered. You shook your head, you weren't done telling the story.

"No, I'll con-continue... I asked h-him if that was the o-only r-reas-son he had brought me t-to that room... if th-that was the whole p-point of the m-matespritsh-ship... to just u-use me and then throw me away l-like s-some tissue o-or someth-thing... and th-then I st-started crying..."

He paused, and took a deep breath. It was steady, but there was still a hint of something on his breath. It smelled like deceit but... on the other side? Anger? Betrayal? No... it was similar, but different... almost like... disdain?

"Is there more?" he's asked quietly. You nodded.

"Y-yeah... h-he didn't say anyth-thing to that... but he did try to hug me... or c-comfort me... or s-something... and I punched h-him..." you'd trailed off... waiting for him to respond.

"You punched him?" he asked.

"Yeah, kn-knocked him ov-ver... Kanaya t-told me I br-broke his jaw..." you'd replied, a faint giggle bubbling out at the last part.

You could smell the smile spread over his face. He had been proud. "That's the best reaction." He told you, throwing his empty ice cream tub to the side. You had thrown yours over too, laughing. That was one of the best things about Dave, he could always make you laugh when you were crying, and make your face feel weird from all the dried tears that had made it stiff. You yawned comfortably. He smiled. "Tired?" He asked. You nod. He'd pulled the covers up to your neck, and scooted down to sleep beside you. You'd been facing opposite directions. After a while, the motion sensor lights had gone out, and a while after that, his breathing had slowed. He was asleep. You were tired, but you only ever got to dozing before a thought woke you up.

He shifted, you froze.

He rolled over, draping an arm loosely over your waist. Immediately you felt more comfortable. Aha! The reason you couldn't sleep was because you were used to falling asleep with someone cuddling you... like Kar-

The boy next to you shifted closer in his sleep, and somehow his arms had found your bare skin. Your eyelids were getting more droopy by the minute... and... his arms... were so...

Warm...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guess what guys! I'm going to start replying to reviews here now! But I'll only do the previous chapter for length's sake, so sorry if you post a reply about a chapter AFTER I post the next one!**

**Lover-of-Islanzadi: You'll have to read on to find out who she ends up with!**

**Soldier of Darkness: Yes, I agree about Terezi, will work on it though! And you were upset over the sleeping thing because...?**

**Superbun: Good! That's exactly what I was hoping for! Throughout the story Terezi's feelings will get tossed around, along with Dave and Karkat's... but I promise to (try to) make it interesting for the reader!**

**Kat: Don't cry... even over the internet.**

**C4NDY-R3D: I had a sort of battle going on as well. I have a headcanon that Karkat really is extremely jealous over the fact that, well, Terezi is so flirty with Dave, and doesn't understand that she's flirty ALL THE TIME.**

**To add on, this is happening before A6I2 takes place. (I know it would be confusing if I all of a sudden decided that this was happening _way_ before I had originally set the date for, so it's probably about a half a month to a month before A6I2)**

**And thanks for reading to all of you!**

**(Augh so many exclamation marks)**

**-z/S**

Karkat Vantas

You could talk, sure, but it was damn near fucking impossible without sounding like an asshole and that was too much to be worth it. _And_ it would be easier to just glare at everyone who stared at your fucking metal covered mouth. Kanaya had (luckily) done a very good job. The robotic arm she had alchemized came with it's own programming, and all she had to do was punch in the measurements of his mouth and teeth, and voila! The only thing was, everyone kept calling him metalmouth. Metalmouth? Really? The simple thought of his godlike self being so _disfigured_ by the pathetic fucking insult of 'metalmouth' made his vision tint red and his skin crawl. Was everyone on this nooklicking meteor so unoriginal as to use metalmouth? Terezi would have thought of a _much _more elaborate... like Captain Grill...

Terezi...

Fuck it, you're going to go find her. She was probably in her room or something, right? Or in the lab? Maybe she had spent the night with Rose and Kanaya... or maybe...? No, that's much too painful to think about, for tears are already pooling at the corner of your eyes. You maneuver your way over to her room and knock on the door. No answer, so you open the door carefully, attempting to say her name. "Trezi?" you manage to ask. Again, no answer. Doesn't look like she's in there. Rose's is a few doors over, right after Kanaya's and Nepeta's. You avoid looking at the unfortunately deceased olive blood's door, and knock on Rose's.

"Yes?" calls an elegant, but painstakingly human, voice.

"Es Trezi en dere?" you ask through the door, cursing the asshole-y sounding voice that is currently escaping your lips. There's a pause before answering.

"She's not here, Karkat. I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. Have you checked her room?"

"Yea, eh heve... you know wher she meght be?"

"No, sorry."

"Kehy, thenks." God damnit. You walk out into the lab and carefully scan the room. No Terezi. Cursing under your breath, you cross the lab, avoiding all eye contact. Might as well go to your room. You haven't slept there in ages... well, that's not true. You haven't slept there _alone_ in ages. It would be weird to sleep in that damn slime without having double the body heat to warm it up as fast and keep the fucking horrorterrors away. Suddenly you think of those nights... where she would tease you as she stripped down to her panties so that her clothing wouldn't get slimey... and you would get into the recoupracoon together... and her skin was always so smooth, and she was so warm... but she would still shiver, absolutely _forcing_ you to move closer to warm her up... and you would kiss her neck... and-

"Fucking NO!" you suddenly shout, and bang your head on the nearest wall to rid you of those tantalizing thoughts. Taking a shaky breath to calm your now-racing heart, you turn around. Strider's door is the next one over. You glare at it for a bit, and then quietly walk over to it, putting an ear to it's thin, wooden character.

Deep breathing. But... from more than one person.

You can barely contain the rage-devastation that suddenly envelopes you. Carefully, you try the door. It's unlocked, so you open it, slowly, and peer in.

Terezi is there, peacefully sleeping next to the human ball of feces. The covers are pulled up to her neck, but he has them at his waist, and he's... you shudder, _shirtless_. What if he's not covered at all? What if... she's not either...? You shut your eyes tight, fighting the horrible, frightening, soul-crushing images that just entered your mind... him with his hands on her beautiful skin... his mouth on her perfect lips... her taking it, not fighting it... him stroking her so tenderly... with that disgusting little smirk on his face as he watches her breathe so heavily in his arms.

You close the door behind you, and silently walk to your room. Slumping inside, you collapse onto the floor. The door is still wide open behind you. You kick it closed with your foot.

Fuck

Fuck

Fucking

Fucker

Fuckington

This is really all your own fault, and damn do you know it. If you had just been more clear with what you were trying to say... then maybe...

No, you're not fooling anyone with that hoof-beast feces. If you had just listened, and done what she said, you most definitely would _not _be in such a deep pile of the feces mentioned above. Maybe you're just...

BEEP

Oh god damn fucking bitchtits. Didn't you log out of that monstrosity of a chat client ages ago? Yes, you distinctly remember moving your mouse to the dropdown _'Account' _button and clicking-

BEEP

Hey! Can't someone on this flying rock be so generous as to let someone finish complaining over a stupid messa-

BEEP

Evidently not. Sighing, you drag yourself over to your desk chair. While reaching a hand up to the desk for support, you knock something off. A framed something, to be precise. You pick it up, and take a good long look at it. It's a note, that you got almost a year ago.

"bro.

SLOPPY M4K3OUTS.

NOW.

on the roof.

H3 H3 H3 :o]"

It was written in Gamzee's purple color. That had always seemed a little suspicious to you... but whatever.

She had been freaking out. You're not supposed to kill your kismesis, that was a VERY important rule in troll society. So naturally she was... well... like you said before, freaking out. She was saying something about being exiled, being kicked out of the lab and possibly off the meteor. Completely hysterical. She was actually crying! Maybe that was why you were so stunned. That this girl, who always seemed so strong and tough-skinned... was showing any sign of vulnerability.

That was the day you had finally plucked up the courage to make a move on her. She had looked like she was about to pass out, so you had grabbed onto her right as she started to topple. And then? She wrapped her arms around you.

So you fucking kissed her. Hey, it's not like you were taking advantage of her! The note actually said SLOPPY M4K3OUTS on it! Any other guy would have done the same-

BEEP

Holy fucking shit why are you sitting on the floor staring at this stupid fucking note that somehow tears you into pieces. You really need to stop staring off into space like an asshole that needs to be checked for thinkpan worms. You sigh and pull yourself up to your desk chair, wiggling the mouse to wake the screen up.

–grimAuxilliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGenetecist [CG] –

GA: I Believe I Have A Reasonable Theory About You That Might Be True

GA: Youre Not Stupid

GA: Youre Selfish And Jealous

GA: Karkat Are You Ignoring Me Or Just Not Present At The Moment

CG: NO I'M HERE JUST...

CG: I DON'T KNOW.

CG: I'M TOO SELFISH TO THINK OF A GOOD EXCUSE.

CG: ACTUALLY, THAT WASN'T HALF BAD.

GA: Oh

GA: Hello

GA: Do You Think My Theory Is Correct

CG: WHATEVER GETS YOU THROUGH THE DAY, MARYAM.

GA: Dont Be Too Critical

GA: I Just Thought You Might Like To Think About That

GA: Because Its Also What Terezi Thinks

CG: …

CG: THAT'S FUCKING GREAT THAT SHE THINKS THAT.

CG: WHOOP DEE FUCKING DO.

CG: LET'S ALL HAVE A BIG PARADE FULL OF CHERRIES AND CANDY APPLES AND ALL THOSE THINGS SHE LOVES SO MUCH JUST SO I CAN'T BE INVITED.

CG: YOU SHOULD MAKE ME A SHIRT THAT SAYS "WHOOPS MY MATESPRIT DUMPED ME LOL!" SO IT'LL BE IN THE PHOTOS WHEN I GET KICKED OUT OF THAT ASSHOLE FACTORY.

GA: Im Sorry

GA: I Didnt Mean To Upset You More

GA: I Just Thought You Would Care To Save Your Relationship

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGenetecist [CG] –

CG: THERE'S OBVIOUSLY NOTHING TO SAVE ANYMORE IF SHE JUMPED INTO BED WITH A HUMAN SO FAST IT WOULD MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN.

– carcinoGenetecist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] –

Well, that went well! Nothing to brighten your day like a mouth full of metal, a face full of realization, and a big ol' fashioned virtual slap in the face.

_'This is _so _not what I expected to happen.' _You think, pinching the bridge of your nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, look who decided to pick up the computer and actually WRITE for a change!**

**Me, that's who.**

**So guess what happens when two out of three of your best friends are suicidal?**

**Yeah, sorry about the late update :/**

**Soldier of Darkness: Thanks! It's really awesome when people actually give reasons why they like my story :D**

**Romanji: I agree, I was noticing I'm trying to make the readers laugh by throwing in that style of narration instead of focusing on the actual keeping-in-character-and-other-aspects-of-the-story part of it. Am working on that though!**

**Ugh: Not only do I love your username, but I like your review too. ^_^**

**-z/S**

((I'm going to try and switch narration styles a little bit, so I'm switching out of the 2nd person for now. Tell me how you like the change in reviews.))

She hadn't really smiled for a while, obviously pretty unusual for her. Usual meant teeth glinting like stars, and a personality to match. In fact, she hadn't really felt like _her_ in a long time either.

When he came up behind her, she was surprised. Not only at the smell in general, because she hadn't caught a strong whiff in ages, but because she wasn't expecting to not have a smile immediately covering her face and giggle like a maniac.

"Can we talk, Tez?" He managed to get out through his still-covered-in-metal mouth. He had learned to pronounce things correctly without trying to move his teeth, and although it sounded a bit strange, it wasn't too hard to understand what he was saying.

She sat still for a moment. Should she say yes? She didn't see the harm in it, although she didn't see the harm in saying no either...

"Sure." she replied, before she could ponder it too much. Thinking was getting in the way of now, and now could be the fixing or breaking point of... whatever it was that Karkat and Terezi were at this point.

She stood up. He watched her, noticing that her expression seemed blank. Her expression was never blank. Was this a facade? Some sick, twisted version of real life she contorted so she could treat it like one of her trials? No... even then she had a spark in her monotone eyes, but now they just seemed... cold. Cold red. Like industrial metal that was painted so the factory workers wouldn't feel like convicts in a jailhouse. Even her glasses seemed more human than she did right now. As she stood there, almost motionless, waiting for you to lead, she took on the aura of a painting, a woman dancing to a sad song on a rainy night. This wasn't natural for her.

This wasn't Terezi. Something was terribly... horribly wrong here, he thought.

Was it me?

He started to move, leading the way to the roof. She followed suit, and quickly realized where he was taking her. He glanced back. She was walking quietly, not talking, eyelids drooped slightly, which gave the effect that she was looking at the floor. He looked ahead, and stopped at the stairs. She always went up the stairs first so he could catch her if she fell. But did that apply here? Would she even want him to catch her? Would she be upset if he went first? What should he do? What would happen if he gave the motion for her to go first? What if...

She stepped forward, and started climbing the stairs, almost mocking him unknowingly. He almost smiled.

Maybe she'll be alright.

Or maybe it was just habit.

He followed her up the stairs. She was silent, for once. It was almost unnerving, having her here, but not talking. It was... different.

They stepped out onto the roof, and the girl sits down. He remains standing. They wait in silence, until one of them begins to speak.

"Look, Tez... I... I'm so sorry. I didn't... I... fuck. Look, I didn't want to hurt you like that, or make you uncomfortable, or... whatever the fuck happened with you... with me. I... just don't want to avoid you anymore. I have to have you in my life, but not like this. Please... I just... fucking... don't want this to be the way it is. I get it if you don't fucking want it to be like it was, but I can't handle this being... nothing. If you want to stay with that prick I won't stop you, but I... just... need to have you at least talking to me! Please...?" He chokes out. His eyes are closed, dreading her answer. His breathing is heavy and loud, as if he had just run a marathon. So many thoughts are swirling, tumbling, swarming around in his head creating a cloud of chaotic thoughts all connected to one point just three feet away from him. All connected to one girl. Just one person. The girl that would most likely save his ass again when it was time to face Jack. The girl that could either crush his soul or make his heart sing with just one word. The girl that he knew... would probably still lick his face no matter how much he told her to stop. He opens his eyes, watching her as he listens for her response. But... she still hasn't answered. She's still sitting there, with her legs pulled to her chest and her head on her knees and her eyes closed behind her glasses that glinted ever so slightly in the light of the stars around them. It was cold out, and she shivered as she opened her eyes. She sniffed, and tilted her head just so, gazing up at this boy that was just slightly younger than her. Said boy, he watches her as she does this, noting the fact that she actually looked rather cute when she was thinking.

But of course, when didn't she look cute?

She opens her mouth to say something, and he falters, his breath catching for a moment.

"Where in hell did you come up with the idea that I'm with Dave?"

He almost laughs.

Almost.

"Well... I... the day after the... thing... I tried to look for you to apologize, and... well... I looked in Dave's room... and... you were there... and... he was half naked, and, well, what in gogfucking name was I supposed to think? That you had just had... what... a feeling jam? On a pile of... puppets?"

She looked taken aback, and then burst out laughing.

"You really thought that something had happened? Dave sleeps with his shirt off, stupid! Jegus fuck, you really thought that I would jump into a bucket with Dave RIGHT AFTER we had had a fight? You must be so jealous to even CONSIDER that notion!" She stood up, still giggling, with that award-winning grin of hers. You crack a small smile, showing your still-wired teeth.

"Yeah, I guess that was a little farfetched..." You mutter.

"A little? Oh Karkles, you have no idea how stupid that sounded when it came tumbling out of your silly little metal mouth~!" she cackles, stepping closer to wrap her arms around your neck. Instinctively, his arms wrap around her slim-yet-curvy figure. She buries her head in his chest, being ever careful not to stab him. Her giggling subsides, and all that is left is the silence and the warm atmosphere of matesprit's affection. "You know I really did miss you, nubby."

"Yeah, I missed you too. You have no fucking idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys. It's been too long. I recently have been thinking "I should really get back to that one fanfic I've been writing but I have no idea how to continue!"**

**Spontaneous brainstorm, thanks to How I Met Your Mother. (I know, I know.)**

**Anyway, here's a summary of what I've been doing in the past couple of months!**

**-Graduated Middle School**

**-Rehearsals for a huge benefit featuring Esperanza Spalding!**

**-Got my schedule for freshman year**

**-Wrote a program or two**

**-Made some money**

**-Had a birthday**

**-Watched Fullmetal Alchemist**

**This chapter (and the next few) will start to get really complex. Second thoughts, confrontations, confessions, a kiss or two, fluff, misconstrewed ideas and thoughts, mistaken situations, and a couple of fights. I hope you have as much fun reading as I will writing it (hopefully).**

**You have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like my writing.**

**-z/S**

* * *

><strong>P.S I'm trying to get started as an editor. If any of you want a second set of eyes, even just for a spellcheck, shoot me a PM.<strong>

Terezi Pyrope.

You think you may have let him off the hook too easy. You guess you were just distracted by his thing with Dave...

Ugh. You'll have to live with it for now. Maybe you'll get a chance to hit him to make yourself feel better.

He's been acting better since you made up. He apparently was determined to make a good impression on you, which means that he was being no fun. He was being more gentletrolly, so you couldn't make fun of him for not being a gentletroll. He was making zero smartass or sarcastic comments. He was laughing along when you poked fun at him. He was so... boring! You had to escape to Can Town just so that he wouldn't offer to wash your clothes. He was being exactly the opposite of what you fell for in the first place.

It was no fun.

You stack another can on city hall and poke a tiny plastic flag into it, releasing the smell of tuna fish into the air. The city hall looked all the more lovely with it's new addition, making a total of six flags.

"Heh, nice. That gives me an idea... how about we build an amusement park? It could go over here... in this area..."

The coolkid, on the other hand, was acting perfectly normal. He had just strolled in, right as you were making your new addition. Late, you might add. In fact, he was so late that it called suspicion...

"Hold it right there, Mr. Strider! Hehehehe..."

"Uh-oh. You only call me Mr. Strider and giggle when someone's on trial. Who's the poor bastard this time?"

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me? You seem to be walking in awfully tardy this afternoon... What is it that would keep you so long that you might be so utterly lazy in your arrival?"

He smiled. The Mayor was looking between the two of you. He always loved these displays. He said it was like watching a television program.

"Heh. Well, I was merely strolling down the hall, Ms. Pyrope, when-"

You narrow your eyes. Cutting him off, you nearly growl, "You will adress me as Legislacerator."

And like that, the smile was gone. He could always tell. "Hey. What's going on, Tez? You never get this hostile with anyone but your scalemates."

You stand up, grabbing your cane. "It's nothing." you mutter, trying to look casual as you take your leave. You've already gone up several flights of stairs before you hear footsteps behind you. Freezing, you draw your canesword, trying to identify the intruder.

Red. It was either Dave or Karkat.

Not wanting to face either at the moment, you turn and continue up the stairs to the roof, at a hurried pace. You burst out onto the roof and sprint to the other side, stopping just before you can fall. Carefully, you sit down on the edge, your legs dangling. You put on a normal face just as you smell a warm, sweet smell behind you. Red. You try to smell for a distinction. C... Candy apple? That means it's Dave. He sits down next to you.

"Can I safely assume it's Karkat again? What happened this time?"

A soft chuckle escapes your lips. "We made up."

He glances at you. "Then what's the problem? Too clingy? Let me guess, he said 'I never want to lose you again.' Right?"

"No... He's just not acting himself. It's no fun. He's not getting defensive and he's being too much of a gentletroll, thinking he'll impress me."

He turns to face you completely. It registers that a scowl has been lingering on your face since he mentioned Karkat. You sigh, letting it fall away.

"You know, you wouldn't have any of those problems with me."

You freeze. What? When did this happen? Color is swarming to your cheeks and it's disgusting. Blushing always gives people the wrong idea.

He continues. "Really. It would be casual, whatever you wanted it to be. I wouldn't push you. I wouldn't yell, I wouldn't change if you didn't ask me to, and if you did I would try my hardest. I never understood what you saw in him anyway."

You risk a glance at him. He's put away his poker face, and is watching you with a quiet thoughtfulness. As if he's contemplating whether to go on or let you think.

"Actually, that's not completely true. I wouldn't push you if I didn't think you were ready for it. Like this."

You open your mouth, about to ask what the fuck is going on, when suddenly everything is peach cream and candy apple and white cake and licorice. There's a presense and pressure on your lips and there's a familiar smell in the distance, and you're so confused at this sudden turn of events, you push the boy away, and get up and run. You run and run and there are hot drops on your face and everything stings and spins and you collapse on the ground, shaking and sobbing and leaving trails of your distress as you crawl to the nearest room. It's Karkat's and the irony is stabbing you in the gut. You crawl up onto the human bed that Dave had (reluctantly) helped you and Karkat alchemize. You can't breathe and the world is spinning around you. You grasp onto the two scalemates that Karkat had let you keep in his room. Tiny dragon replicas of the two of you. Legislacerator Redglare and Threscutioner Greyrump. You cling to them and sob into their soft dragon heads as if they were your own grubs. After a while, you don't know how long, your tears run dry and you are so thirsty. Your head feels faint and your breath is shallow. You close your eyes. Your dreams are full of the scent of human skin and betrayal. The cherry red that walks into the room as you drift off is just an afterthought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10. Wow. I most certainly thought I would booed off the site by now. I was surprised when people didn't point out every little thing I got wrong.

Well, some of you did that, but in a nice enough way that I didn't feel bad.

School starts in eight days, band rehearsal starts tomorrow, and my audition for Actors and Musicians Ensemble is in three days.

Two days ago I was in a big concert benefit for said band, featuring Esperanza Spalding.

And yet, I find time to write for your greedy eyes.

You're welcome.

This chapter is (kinda) in three parts. I'll include narrative from all three main characters, but think of it as happening at the same time. (more or less) It'll get less confusing when you read it. Also, I'm thinking about renaming the fic. I'll put in the summary that is used to be this.

Side Note: Editing offer is still up. I'd rather you PM me, so we can make the exchange through email and I can edit it in the comfort of my own word processing program. I've had people asking me how much I'm charging for this, too, so I'm only going to say this once.

IT IS 100% FREE OF CHARGE. NO MONEY TRANSFER INVOLVED.

I would, however, like an editing credit.

I'll be straightforward, asking you about certain things and giving my opinion. For instance, I'll fix your spelling and punctuation errors, but if I believe it would look cleaner if you didn't use bold so much, I'll ask you about it and you can say "That's my writing style." And I'll back off. But if you agree, I'll make some changes, then send you the edited document, so you can see how you like it. If you don't, you can send it back and I'll revert it.

Honestly. I'm going for a respectable, efficient editor.

But, so far? No takers.

*Sigh*

-z/S

Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider. (From the point of view of Karkat Vantas.)

You swear you were just trying to find her to ask if she wanted to watch a movie! You weren't following her. No way.

Ok, that's a lie. But you weren't following her to be creepy! You were concerned. You had seen her storm from the stairwell that led down to Can Town, with Dave following behind. She looked like she was going to the roof. She took no notice of you or anyone else. A few minutes after they passed by, you started following them too, convinced that Dave had fucked up. You had paused to catch your breath once, and then continued.

What you saw when you opened that door was completely beyond your perception of reality.

Betrayal. Hurt. Lies.

All of it, lies.

You couldn't move. You could only watch as she pushed him away, crying.

A tiny glimmer of hope.

She pushed past you, her face twisted with confusion and damp with tears.

She was still beautiful.

After a little while, your brain starts to function again. It slowly recounts what you had just seen. They were talking, and then he moved forward and kissed her.

He kissed her.

She had looked so surprised. Her eyes had fluttered, as if they were fighting the instinct to close. They had stayed open. Then she had pushed him away.

She didn't want it.

She got up and started running, staggering a bit. She was crying and her face was flushed. She had pushed past you then, not seeming to register who you were and what that meant. She had knocked you down.

You look over at Dave. He was on his back, holding his hands to his head. Something clicks.

He kissed her.

HE kissed HER.

He FUCKING KISSED YOUR MATESPRIT.

You stand up. He caused her this pain. You start walking forward. He made her cry. Your face is a mask of fury. He feels bad about it.

You pause. Where did that thought come from? I mean, you guess he does look a little sorry. Like he's beating himself up for being so stupid.

Your face softens, and you continue walking. Soon you're looming over him. He moves a hand to see where the shadow came from, and his face falls when he see's it's you. His hand goes back to his forehead.

"Yo." he mutters. He sounds defeated and regretful, and for once, he sounds genuine.

"Stand up, you little fucker."

He looks at you again, calculating. It dawns on you that you're able to read him so well now that his poker face has been shattered. He sighs, and slowly stands up. You stare him down for a while, and he shifts uncomfortably under your gaze.

Then you draw your arm back and punch him with every ounce of strength in your body.

He doesn't flinch or defend himself, he just takes it and falls, his glasses flying off and landing a few feet away. The bruise is already forming, and he looks like he's about to pass out. You sit down next to him.

"Now give me a reason why I shouldn't fucking do that again."

His eyes look dead.

"It was my fault. I acted on impulse. I misread her. She fucking blushed, what am I supposed to take that for? Anyway she hates me now. She's probably freaking out. God I fucked up. I ruined something awesome. She was complaining about you again, she seemed so unhappy with you... so I took a chance and fucking screwed myself and our friendship over. Plus I have a black eye that hurts like a son of a bitch. I didn't expect someone your size to pack a punch like that, Vantas."

You glare. "Not helping your case, Strider. My hand is just itching to connect with your flesh."

He smirks. "And I'd defend myself this time. I let you punch me the first time because I fucking deserve it."

You get up. "You can sit there for however long you like. I'm going to go find her."

"Have fun. Hope she cries into your shoulder forever so you have to keep changing shirts and do laundry eight times a day."

"Shut up, asslicker."

Raise your hand if you totally saw that coming.

Oh shut up, you liars.

-z/S

Terezi Pyrope.

You wake up crying and shaking. Suddenly there are licorice coated candy arms around you. You lean into them and sob, not caring who it was that you were soaking with your tears. Eventually your fuzzy mind comes into focus.

Karkat. Oh god Karkat. You have to find him and tell him everything. You struggle to free yourself from the unnamed comfort that is holding you.

"Tez! Tez calm down! It's me! Calm down!"

You recognize that voice...

"CALM DOWN GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WOMAN."

You decide to calm down. There is red somewhere. Above you a little bit... right where the persons face should be...

Kar-"Kat...?"

"Yes. Are you calm?"

You turn to face him. There's a scratch on his cheek and you can smell the genuine concern in his eyes. Suddenly tears are overflowing and pouring down your cheeks.

"Wait a second! I didn't mean to-"

You grab him around the waist and cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Karkat. I- I'm-"

He puts a hand on your head, holding you to him. "It's ok, Terezi. I know what happened. It's not your fault, it's fine... You're fine..."

You stay like that for a while, crying into his chest and apologizing over and over and him telling you it's not your fault. It was never your fault. You don't believe him but at the same time you know he's right. Your legs hurt and your head is pounding. You finally settle down and then he's kissing you. You fall asleep against his lips.

I know that Terezi's a bit OOC but that's because she's hysterical.

-z/S


	12. Chapter 12

I have no excuse for not updating, except for this.

School.

That is all.

-z/S

P.S. I lied, it's not all.

* * *

>I got hit by a car today. :o<p><p>

Dave Strider.

You fucked up so utterly and completely. You fucked up in ways that cannot be described by words alone. You fucked up so bad that whoever invented the practice of fucking up just started weeping with tears of joy, as he cries "Magnifique!" And all the fuck ups dance around him and throw rose petals in his hair.

God you've never regretted something this much before in your life.

You _knew_ she would react that way! _You knew it from the start!_

She's just not that kind of person. That kind of girl. She wouldn't cheat on her matesprit if her life depended on it.

_But, she was complaining, right? Maybe they had broken up! Maybe she just doesn't like you!_

_Hoo hoo hee ha hoo!_

…

Maybe not. She sees you as friends.

_R_i_g_h_t_?_?_?_?_?

gog fucking damn does your head hurt

you should go see her

_But Dave! What if she's with Vantas? You would probably walk in on some tender moment and just make everything awkward! Eeee haa ha hooo! Or maybe they're-_

You purposely bash your head against the cold, concrete roof. The voice that seems to follow your pain finally shuts up, basking in the feeling of the new head wound.

The sky is black. Black like the licorice that she loves. But everything seems bright. Much too bright to be... oh, right.

Your shades.They're a little ways away from you, on the floor. You hope that they aren't broken. It might seem petty, but they're currently one of a mere few reminders of John.

You can't believe you ever saw her as a pleasure object. That you would ever, _ever_, think about her body in a way that would make even the most prestigious porn star cringe. It feels awful, to know that those thoughts would run through your head on a regular basis...

But then you started having those funny feelings. That weird pulling in your chest whenever she walked into Can Town, or how self-conscious you would become when she started sniffing a lot.

And that smile. Any being would be lucky to see such a smile just once in their lifetime. It was wide and particularly silly, yes, but it was also warm, and when you weren't fantasizing about what her tongue could do... it just seemed to fit her, like a little thing that showed one more little genuine piece of her. It was something that constanly reminded you of Jade, so long ago. Before you met Terezi, these feelings happened with Jade too. Your heart would tug whenever you saw that notification, 1 new pester from gardenGnostic...

But you haven't seen Jade in such a long time. A little bit over a year now... and you hadn't thought of her much until now. Terezi had mostly occupied your thoughts...

Right, Terezi.

You have to talk to her. She needs to know that you're genuine. She needs to know that you just misread her, and acted on impulse.

She needs to know that you were utterly terrified, and that you meant what you said. If she chooses to stay with Karkat, then fine. At least you'll have gotten that off your chest, if not that little weird feeling. You won't make it awkward, and you'll remain friends. Or... moerels or whatever.

But first you have to be able to stand up. Your head feels a bit hazy at the moment, probably from the blood loss from your head. Your eyes are droopy, so you figure that a quick doze would be best. If you're tired, you'll mess up with Tez.

Your eyes relax as they drift closed. Your conversation with Terezi replays in your head, both the one up here and the one that will happen soon. Maybe things will go perfectly... for once.

There's a tiny smile on your face as you drift off. Just the tiniest sign that something makes you happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**If I told you that I go to the school where Mr. Holland's Opus was filmed 17 years ago, would you believe me?**

**(It's my all time favorite movie. I say that seriously and not like teenage girls "oMg have you seen (insert romcom flick here)?! IT'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MOVIE."**

**It is a great movie. I love it so much.)**

**ANYWAY. I read back through this story and realized that I'm so OOC it makes me want to cry. Neither Karkat NOR Dave would actually think about Terezi in such a sexual way and only that way. Sure, they have the occasional dirty thought; because adolescent boys, human or not, will always have some sort of thought run through their head about a girl they like; but their reactions were totally wrong. Dave would have shrugged it off, after maybe dwelling a little. And Karkat, well... he would most likely flip out on himself (AUGH WHY THE FUCK ARE THESE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD), calm down, and then blush madly as he silently agrees with himself. I was portraying them as sex mongers, and much more "mature" than they actually are supposed to be in this timeframe. My profound apologies, and I will try to revise this with grace, but no guarantees.**

**Also the update was so adorable. Just... "SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY BEAUTIFUL." made me cry. Not like snot everywhere mascara=alice cooper type deal, but a sincere cry. I ship these two so hard it's not healthy, and yet I still have hope even though Dave3Terezi is now canon.**

**Dave3Terezi is now canon. That took me by surprise. I was thinking that KarTezDave was one of those ships that could never be determined because it would start a shipping war, but I guess I just ship it so hard that I thought everyone else did too.**

**A note for those expressing concern over various aspects of things included in last updates AN:**

**It was a mild "accident", but I didn't get the drivers info. He drove away before I even got to the sidewalk. It was nothing major, I was just limping for a few days.**

**I might take more breaks, but things are settling down now. I got my schedule revised, and I'm learning my way around. Hopefully that means more updates in the near future, but I also see things getting crazy as my band prepares for the coming year. I will try to write, I promise.**

**...**

**God I really want to tell you how this ends, or at least how I have it planned to end.**

**Hint: It will tie into the update slightly.**

**-z/S**

**P.S. It's a new record. This AN is 2438 characters long.**

Karkat Vantas.

She had fallen asleep again. That was something you had noticed lately, is that when she got really emotional, her body seemed to react by shutting down. It was a little confusing at times, when she was yelling at you, she would just start yawning.

You had always noticed little things about her, like when she was embarrassed, she chewed on her lip. Or when she was thinking about something personal, her eyes would widen. Or when something was wrong that she didn't want to talk about, she would wear her dragon cosplay hood down, covering her face. Or how adorable her voice sounds when she's whispering, and how you can tell that she's lying by the little glint in her eyes...

Now that you think about it, you know Terezi better than anyone else. The only other person you could think of that would pay that close attention would be Dave... but he's out of the picture now, or at least for a little bit.

She's yours, at least for now. You should talk to her about what happened, but you know she needs her sleep.

Your spine is starting to cramp, and she's starting to fall off of you anyway, so you lay her down on the pillows. She's still clinging to those scalemates, or scalemate, for the Terezi one had fallen off the bed.

She was so adorable, clinging to a tiny dragon you in her sleep. A faint blush had spread to her cheeks, and her tears had dried. Her glasses were askew, and probably pretty uncomfortable, so you reach over and carefully take them off her face. Her hair falls in her eyes. You're dying to brush it out of the way.

Scratch that, not adorable.

Beautiful.

It was the first time you had thought about her that way in months. Not sexy, beautiful. Innocent, or as innocent as she could be. Your head gradually leans to one side, watching her. She's a graceful sleeper, barely moving. She does mumble, but it's intelligible anyway. You carefully stand up, preparing for sleep.

You haven't slept well in months. It was always the horrorterrors. They would come at you, rearing their ugly tentacles and preparing to feast on you and possibly what was left of your friends, you always wake up trembling and sometimes screaming. You take off your shirt, for you had grown accustomed to sleeping in the (or nearly) nude. You grab a pair of pajama pants and change into them, thinking it would be pretty awkward to wake up next to your trembling, naked matesprit. You climb into bed, wrapping your arms around Terezi's waist. She's facing you, breathing softly into your neck. One arm unwraps from the tiny dragon and rests on your chest. A faint blush crawls up into your face, but you snuggle closer, trying to be slightly intimate but keep a modest distance. It's hard to do. You eventually doze off to the sound of her breath.

_It has 12 eyes of fire. A mouth, no, a trap of fangs gnashing fiercely, spewing cherry red slobber all over everything. It whispers to you. "karkat... what if I were the thing you held dearest... what would you do... would you cull me, karkat? would you **MURDER ME. IF I LOVED YOU FOR THE MUTANT FREAK YOU ARE, YOU WOULD CULL ME BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT I AM.**_

_**I AM THIS, KARKAT. YOU SICK FUCKER, LOVING ME LIKE THIS, I'M A FREAK LIKE YOU.**_

_**W**e_**B**E_l_**O**n_G_**t_O_**_g_**e**T_**H**e_**R**

_**OPEN THE DOOR LIKE THE FUCKING ABERRATION YOU ARE**_

_**K**_i**_l_**L_**y**_O**_u_**R_**s**_E**_l_**F

_dude open the door I know you're in there I can fucking hear you_

You awaken with a twitch. There's a pounding on the door.

"Yo asshole open up. You're being difficult as all fucking hell."

You roll out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud and a moan. The image of the horrible monster is fresh in your mind. Your face is burning and your breathing is heavy. Standing up, you open the door.

Great, it's Sir Shadesalot. He looks at you, and then past you to look at the sleeping figure in your bed. His face flushes.

"Well shit, you could have just told me you were busy. I just needed to talk to you, nothing important. Didn't need to fucking stop, well... fucking. God damn."

You turn bright red. "I just fucking woke up from a horrorterror, you ignorant chutehole! The only reason she's in my bed is because she was fucking crying in my bed when I walked in! Now get your head out of your ass and start talking or I swear to fucking god I'll-"

You hear shifting behind you, and quickly step out of the room and close the door. No reason to wake her up because humans are perverted shitholes.

"I was just going to tell you that I need to talk to Terezi for a little, but I'll have to wait anyway seeing as how she's asleep... just tell her that I want to talk to her when she wakes up, alright?"

You narrow your eyes. You don't exactly trust him, but it's the least you can do.

"Fine."

"Good. See ya around." He takes his leave, hands in his overly douchey pockets. You go back into your respiteblock, and crawl back into bed. She's still sleeping peacefully. Smiling, you reach up and brush the hair out of her face, and lean forward to kiss her forehead. A tiny smile plays upon her lips at that. You snuggle back down into the pillows, getting as close to her as you can. Closing your eyes, you listen to her steady breathing and match it to your own, before you slowly drift back into a deep sleep.


	14. Author's Note

Oh my gosh you guys I'm so flattered.

I just got my account back, I lost the email associated with it and I couldn't really remember my password until I stumbled upon the document where I keep all my account's info. I realize that this fic has kinda been hanging for a while so I figured I might try to finish it off since I have some free time, but just a warning, there is absolutely no guarantee that this will be like it was before, I hardly even remember the plot as it is, because the computer where I had everything is completely unresponsive.

I'm so so sorry for the hiatus! I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible, please just bear with me!

And, oh my god, 18,000 views? Thank you thank you thank you so much!

3

-z/S


End file.
